You & I
by Yumimeko Azahira
Summary: Momo,Miya,Rucchan and Reiko are your average single teenage girls. Some boys are interested to know who they are. Question is,who are they?Where does Reiko come from?And last but not least, what are the boys?(SPECIAL THX TO MIZUSHIMA KEIICHI FOR LETTING ME USE HER PROFILE PHOTO FOR MY COVER & HELPING ME WRITE A GOOD STORY)
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 **

**_You can run..._**

Puffing and panting,I'm trying to find a way out of this forest... this monstrosity...

**_But you can't hide._**

It hurts... My limbs are begging me to stop... but my head ain't listening...

**_So,you wanna play a game of Hard to Get,is it?_**

Those voices are haunting me and getting closer as I see a narrow exit...

**_Then,game on._**

At last,I can see the precious sunlight and its warmth enveloping my body. I dare not look back,for fear that the creature will still be chasing me with its red deadly eyes. Luckily,nothing is staring,looking or chasing me with blood red eyes.

Sighing with relief,I look around my surroundings,how it have changed... I have never seen so much construction before in my life but in my dwelling place(more like a home),there's much lesser construction than this!Never mind that,I must find my way out sooner or later!

* * *

_**Little girl... thinking you can escape from me,no?**_

_Dude,whats up that brunette in our dwelling place?_

**I think your brother has been falling in love.**

_He's not just my brother,he's also YOUR brother._

HEY,DUDES,WHATS UP?

**Our brother here,has fallen for a BRUNETTE.**

WOW!IS SHE HOT?

_**Shut up!I'm trying to keep track of her!**_

IT SOUNDS LIKE HE DOESN'T WANT ANYONE NEAR HIS C-R-U-S-H.

_Crush?I thought crush is like crushing people or rocks._

**_Would the 3 of you PLEASE SHUT UP?!_**

DUDE,YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND LET US HELP YOU WITH THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE.

**_DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER._**

**OK,we won't get into your love life.**

_**Shut up...**_

* * *

"Momo-chan(AKATSUTSUMI MOMOKO),do you like this?"

"Why,I love this,Miya-chan(GOTOKUJI MIYAKO)!Its made by Tom Ford,why wouldn't I like it?"

"Good point..."

They bought the dress and went out to a nearby park and sat on a bench there.

Then,the sound of tweet can be heard. Miya took out her phone and saw Rucchan(MATSUBARA KAORU)'s number,a ravenette friend of hers calling her.

"Anything I can help with,Ru-san?"

"Uh... yeah,Miya-chan,I umm... Need some help at my home... could you come over and fix it up,please?"

"Why,of course I will,Ru-san,"Miya replied,throwing her curled chest-length blond hair behind her,"I'll be over with Momo."

She hung up and turned to her waist-length-long red-head friend,who is playing a game on her phone. Miya sighed.

"I really don't mind if you eavesdrop on our conversation just now."Miya said,with a small smile.

"Really?My stepmom always says I must not eavesdrop on anyone's conversation,whether on the phone or talking face to face."Momo said,remembering her stepmother's advice.

"OK... So,we are going over to Rucchan's place to fix some problems there."Miya told her,while grabbing the shopping bags.

"Oh,wait for me!"

* * *

**My,that red-head's hot.**

_Say that to yourself,that blond looks like a good mother to me... and a sexy lady too._

I WONDER WHO IS THEIR FRIEND,RUCCHAN...

**Could be one of your admires. Don't worry,we'll one day befriend them.**

_**Fufufu... It looks like some of you are either curious or admiring.**_

**Say THAT to yourself!You should've seen how you've been drooling over that brunette who had a picnic outside our house wearing a mid-thigh length strapless black dress with flowers on it!**

_**YOU-You guys have been eavesdropping,didn't you?**_

DUH,OF COURSE,YOU WERE HIDING IN A BUSH WITH YOUR MOUTH DROOLING AND YOUR EYES IN SHAPE OF HEARTS!

_Dang right. You should've seen your face when she bent down to take a good look at a rabbit._

**_OK,OK,I admit it,she is a bit sexy and maybe a little too showy but what the hell,we're gonna get them anyway._**

Smirking with one another,they went out of their hiding place and stalked the girls of their own tastes.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK PEEK:**

**"Who and what are you?"trembled the brunette.**

**"I-I'm sorry,I-I-I didn't mean to-"**

**"LIAR!You were there... I saw you... You... You killed my one and only family that I had... How... How could you?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Nee-chan,nee-chan,don't go!"a little girl of 5 years tugged on a brunette's school uniform.

"Ari,"soothed the brunette,"Nee-chan had to because I'm trying to let us have a better life,okay?I'll be back by 5 and there's some cake in the fridge if you're hungry. OK,baby?"

"Mmm!Then nee-chan and Ri can have Barbie's castle!"

"Yeah..."smiled the brunette,"We will. Then,I'm going,Ari. Bye."

"Bye-bye,onee-chan!"shouted the youngster.

* * *

"Momo-chan,wasn't yesterday tiring?"Miya looked out the window while fixing her blue designer jacket.

"Yeah... helping Ru choose her clothing is really tiring."shivered Momo and wearing her pink jacket.

"Well excuse me for not having designer clothing in my closet!"Ru snapped back.

"Okay,class,free time's over."the teacher said then announced happily,"Class,meet Reiko Jintania. She just moved from France where she studied English and French. Now,to further her Japanese studies,she came back to her hometown,here. Well,Jintania-chan,now we are learning Literature now. I hope you brought your books and oh,your seat is right over there,"the teacher pointed at an empty seat in the middle,"Hope you enjoy learning in Class 2."

Reiko,the brunette earlier,went to her place and took out her English textbook and her English exercise books while taking notes that the teacher gave. Her plain green jacket that covered her body nearly disappeared in her long straight brown hair. Immediately,she gained boy admirers as soon as she stepped in the classroom.

* * *

THE LUNCH BELL RANG~~~

"Hi,Jin-chan!"Momo,Miya and Rucchan chimed together.

"H-Hi..."stammered the shy-girl Reiko.

"I'm Momo. Akatsutsumi Momo,"Momo introduced herself,"My name is Miya. Gotokuji Miya. Nice to meet you."Miya said,in her polite manners."Matsubara Kaoru. Just call me Rucchan. I don't like anyone saying 'Kaoru'."said the ravenette whose black hair that ends above her chests tied in a high ponytail.

"We know whats your name. Wanna hang out together?"asked the cheerful Momo.

"Like parties?"Reiko paled,"N-N-No thank you..."

"Oh no,not that,we mean hang out like get to know each other. You wouldn't wanna befriend THEM."she pointed to Morbucks' table where the popular girls are,"They can torture you day and night. See the eye bags they tried to hide under that thick make up?They text each other sleeplessly and uses tons and tons of makeup that people can easily loose count. Newbies like you make their own choices of which group to join. You have 2 choices,either you join us or them."

"I-I-I'll t-think about it... but,"she protested after seeing their disappointed faces,"I think I'll stick to your offer."

The girls smiled at each other and hugged the newbie.

"Well,why don't you guys sit down?"Reiko motioned them to.

"So,since I trust you,I might as well tell you guys a little secret..."

* * *

"A-Are you sure this is gonna work?"asked a doubtful and blushing Reiko.

"Of course!With you as bait,we will be able to lure out those vampires. Don't worry. If we see something coming near or a shadow,we'll go over to you and save you,okay?" Momo,the optimist,reassured the doubtful brunette.

"O-Okay..."

Before Reiko could walk further,a child's shout can be heard. Reiko recognized it and dashed inside. The girls followed her,bush by bush.

'It can't be... no... no... it mustn't be... Ari... is safe at home,enjoying the cake and watching her favorite TV series... there's no way she would wander outside and-'

Reiko's thoughts stopped. Her heart sank. Her body stopped moving as she dropped to her knees and see the horrors in front of her.

The girls' gazed dropped on the situation and their conditions are the same as their newbie member.

Reiko's eyes welled up with tears as she see her baby sister's lifeless body being held by a man,a vampire sucking the blood from her neck. The vampire then removed its fangs from the child and left it lying on the ground. It caught sight of the crying brunette.

His gaze turned from satisfaction to horror. He would recognize that exposed skin and hair anywhere.

"Rei... Reiko..."he whispered.

"How could you... how could you..."her voice is not clearly hear able but he heard it.

"Why are you here...?"the vampire took slow steps towards her.

"Why are YOU here... killing the life of an innocent child... why... why?"her voice cracked but she doesn't care. All that matters is the child's body in front of her.

"Its over now,Reiko... crying is no use..."

"How could you say that?!So you are the one stalking me!You are the one aiming to kill her!But... why, **Shuuhei-kun**,why?"**  
**

"She just came here and she trespassed the red line..."

"No... what do you want from me?Why didn't you tell me who you are?Who... Who and WHAT are you?"

"I-I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"LIAR!I saw you there... with those dead eyes... following and killing children... I was there,Shuuhei,I was there!I saw everything you did!And now you're here... killing my one and only family I had... How could you?"

"Reiko-chan..."

"Shuu!Where are-"

A blond boy of his age appeared from the thick bushes behind him. The girls saw them. Reiko and Shuuhei saw him.

"Oh... its Ari isn't it?And you 3 ladies behind there,I know you're there. Show yourselves now."

The girls hesitated but did as they were told. His eyes caught sight of the blond lady in front of him.

"Oi,**Shou**,what took you so long?!"

A raven-head guy looked out impatiently and saw the ravenette girl in front of him. You could see him drooling if the sun shone on him.

Momo looked at Rucchan to see her attention on a raven. Miya,on the other hand,is frolicking with a blue butterfly. Sighing to herself,she decided to make it clear.

"Okay,Reiko,snap out of it. Now lets go before more of them pop out!"Momo said sternly.

"Y-Yeah..."Reiko wiped her tears with her hand and picked up the dead and cold body of her sister gently.

"Rucchan,Miya!Lets go!"

The 4 of them left,leaving the 3 vampires there to look at the mess they'd did.

**HINTS:**

**Who is Shuuhei?**

**Has Shuuhei and Reiko ever met each other?**

**What is Shuuhei's real reason?**

**Does Shuuhei and Ari know each other?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**NOTICE:  
REVIEWS,FEEDBACK AND DARES ARE ACCEPTABLE. JUST LEAVE THEM AT THE REVIEW BOX AND THE AUTHOR WILL WORK ON IT RIGHT AWAY.**

**SORRY AND APOLOGIES FOR LATE UPDATES. DANCING CLASSES, SINGING CLASSES, TUITION, SCHOOL, MANY ACCOUNTS JUST SOMEHOW TAKE MY TIME.**

"Reiko-san..."

"What have I done to deserve this fate... I shouldn't have left her at home alone... I knew it... All this time... everything is my fault... I don't deserve to live a life like this..."Reiko cried.

"Nothing is your fault,Rei-chan..."

"YES!Everything is MY fault!Do you know why I moved from France?And WHY I went there when I was 6?YOU DON'T!And to think I trusted you!"She turned away from them and ran to her house's direction.

'_Nobody understands me... Not even them. Nobody ever cares. Mom and Dad wouldn't have died if I didn't notice the dog... And Ari... That little angel... she nearly died of a brain tumor... The doctors were able to get it out before it spreads to her whole brain... I've lost everyone... I'm... all ALONE...'_

She turned a block from her house to a park near her house. The sky is nearly dark but she went to one of the swings and sat there. She took out her phone where she downloaded songs and picked one to REPEAT. She swung here and there,feeling the wind blow through my face while listening to the song(**A/N:Just like Keiichi-san,I LOVE 2NE1 too!:)**). Its titled "Lonely" by 2NE1 and because she chose this song is because it is so related to her life. As she swung, she didn't notice the eyes of a certain boy peering at her through the darkness.

"Oh, Reiko..." he looked at the loneliness surrounding her and decided to leave her be. She has had too much of him.

* * *

"Like I'll consider it."

Momo is having Geography with the eldest brother of the creatures they met that day(**A/N:I don't know of you readers' schools work like but in my school, the seventh and eighth grade students have lessons together**) She recognizes him,of course. His brothers begged him to help them apologize with the girls. Unwillingly, the eldest agreed and told Momo. Well, the results are not like what he expected.

Unexpectedly, this BOY-VAMP is the exact boy who broke her doll 7 years ago when she was a kid.

_"Stop it!You'll hurt her!"a red-head girl of 7 years old shouted to an 8-year-old mischievous kid while her friends, a ravenette and a blonde tried to catch the doll that the boy had been playing catch with his brothers with. When they had the doll, they pulled its hair and pulling on its body parts._

_"What's the use of playing with THIS?Its just a useless piece of junk!"the boy rudely replied to the girl while his brothers laughed and continue the game._

_"NO!She's breaking!Stop it!"shouted the blonde, with fear in her eyes._

_At last,the doll's head rolled onto the green grass lot. The hands and feet broke apart and the body was broken to two._

_"Ooh, you horrid things!Wait until I report you to my father!"the red-head girl replied, crying tears of rage while holding the remains of her doll's body. _

_The boys laughed and ran towards the forest._

"AND,you haven't apologized to Sally."Momo said,with one hand clutching her hip.

"You mean the Barbie? Oh, Momo, its 7 YEARS AGO."the boy named Kirasagi Hyuga replied, filled with confusion.

"Then I have no more to say."Momo then turned around and was going down the hall to her next class but Hyuga stopped her with a CONFUSING question.

"Err... WHICH brother of mine?"

"W-What?"

"I ASKED WHICH BROTHER OF MINE KILLED YOUR FRIEND'S SISTER."

"How many brothers do you have,EXACTLY?"

"To us, an average is 15 but I have only 7 brothers."

"7?!But that day we only saw 3..."

"Well,3 of us are here,1 is sent by our manager to England,to release his first solo album. 2 is in Dragonia,training dragons for the time being and the other one is planning on coming back to release our new album."Hyuga responded with a shrug.

"What manager?And what album?"

"Urgh... don't you know BTA?"

"I only know BTS*,Rucchan's inspiration of becoming a singer."

*BTS is a South Korea Hip Hop boy group.

" Yeah. Dig Hit Entertainment is created by Big Hit. We were asked to create an 8-member-hip-hop boy group and yes, we agreed and no, we didn't tell them our real selves."

"O-kay... class is starting, I'd better get going."

Momo dashed away and when Hyuga is out of sight, she sighed a sigh of relief. Her face is blushing a shade of red.

'BTA... *sigh*...'

No one knows what she is thinking but at that time when she was 7, she trusted that boy and let him play with the doll, not realizing it was just a trick.

And besides trusting him, she LOVED BTA. She'd been craving Hyuga a lot of times. But now, get a life. Yunus de Carte, the French boy in her Science class,also her biggest crush because he took the punishment for mistaking Hydrochlorin for vinegar when SHE's the one who gave it to him, asked her out that night.

* * *

"He likes someone with brains, not beauty... WHY won't you listen?!"

"Oh, shut up, Ru. You know nothing about him."Momo replied, sorting out gowns to the ball.

"Well, you don't know him like I do. He wears size 10 shoes, size M clothes, born on January 13, aged 17-"

"Everyone knows that..."

"Yes, I know but you just CAN'T let him see you like this. He'll think I'm the friend of the weirdo and you know word spreads fast with HIM around."

"You'll have to excuse me. I CAN and WILL impress Yunus de Carte of France!"

Frustrated, Rucchan left the room and slammed Momo's bedroom door.

"And remember, if he dumps you, don't come crying to me."the voice of the ravenette is clear and heard by the red-head.

"Which is NEVER." the red-head shouted back, but Rucchan is already out the front door.

* * *

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

_"Hello?"_

_"Got it yet?"_

_"I'm sorry, Rucchan... *sob* I never thought he could be this way..."_

_"Momo-chan?Its Miya. Are you okay?We're at my house. I'll pick you up."_

_"No t-thats okay... I can go home by myself..."_

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

* * *

"*SIGH*... Guess I can never own him..."

Her boots hit the pavement as she strolled through her way back home. What will her friends say?And what will Reiko say?

"Hello,Momo."

"! Haruka!"

Shizimaka Haruka is Izumizaka High(the school opposite of Momo and her friends' school)'s top student. He has been crushing on Momo ever since he saw her in the opposite school. The reason Momo doesn't go for him is because he has a heart of stone. He cares nothing about women. He thinks they are for pleasure purposes only. Most of the girls he dated can't bring him the information he wants about Momo. Day by day, as he watched her go to school, her V-shaped hair the stops at her back was tied in different styles and as he watched her smile, she looks breath-taking. Now, he will own her. Its now or never.

"Be mine, Momo."

"Have you considered women as useful creatures?"

"Seriously? As long as you pleasurize me, then I'm satisfied."

"Leave me be."

Momo tried to get away but Haruka stepped out.

"Why should I?"

He grabbed her wrist and took her to an alley. Momo recognized the alley as SILENT HILL(yes, THE Silent Hill. I love it). The remains of the Japanese War, now as a valuable part of the museum but somehow or rather, a thief in the museum steals all new artifacts and the discoverers will not risk the remains. There it lay, years later, known as the place for best friends or couples to hang out.

"Why are you taking me here?"Momo tried to protest but Haruka is too focused to realize he's grabbing Momo's hand too hard.

He took her away down a cave where he always hang out with his friends.

"This,Momo, is where we'll play."

The sound of a deep voice can be heard.

"Shiramisu(squirrel) Haruka, if I'm not mistaken."

"Its Shizimaka, you twit." Haruka swiped back his head to meet Kirasagi Hyuga.

"Kirasagi!"

"Momo-chan!I... dodn't know you were here."

Seeing that Shizimaka is letting his guard down, Momo take this as an opportunity to escape. She plans her escape, not letting Haruka catch up with her. She got ready, steady, her forehead sweaty, her fingers shaking and she bolted for the entrance of the cave. Thank goodness Rucchan taught her how to run fast and leg and hand tricks to get away from robberies or stuff like that.

* * *

"*BEEP* *BE- Hello?"

"Miya-chan, pick me up at the Guano River!Now."

"Momo-san, wha-"

*DU* *DU*

* * *

"I knew it."

"And why'd you have to go down to Guano River? That place smells of bat shit!"

"Rucchan, language!"

Right now, the girls are having a sleepover and Reiko just called to tell them she's sorry and wanna catch up with them again.

"Well, what can I do? Biology classes needs bats, y'know?"

"Okay, straight to this, you went on a date with Yunus, then 'kidnapped' by the Shiramisu AND saved in the nick of time, it sounds like something from a fairytale!"Rucchan said, while holding a pencil with her mouth and looking at a piece of paper of written documents(mostly about what Momo experienced now).

"I-I was so scared..."Momo stuttered with tears in her eyes.

"There,there, everything is gonna be fine. Its okay..."

Suddenly, Rucchan stood up.

"NO, NOTHING is fine. Until my friend is satisfied, will EVERYTHING be fine! I asked the monsters to help us- wait,what?!"

"Rucchan!What did you do this time?"Miya looked stern.

"I... uhh... was fiddling with the phone while taking the photo so... ehehehe, no harm done."

"Rucchan!You clumsy oaf!Now what are we gonna do?"

"Err... use our brains?"

With the final word, Miya smacked Rucchan's head.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. EVERYONE WANTS TO TAKE OVER MY LIFE. ANYWAY, I'LL BE DOING ONE-SHOTS SOON, SO... WATCH OUT FOR IT! 88(BYE BYE)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**After Reiko's sister died, she sold their house(much to her dismay) to care for herself but Momo and her friends decide to rent an apartment room so as to live together. Momo thought up of this idea and she liked it. The others were hesitant but when Momo said its to share Reiko's grief so she won't feel alone, they all agreed without a second thought and this chapter is made after they moved into the apartment.**

**P/S:Momo and Kirasagi's friendship is starting! **

**One down, 3 to go!**

**Rucchan and Takaya**

**Miya and Shou**

**Shuuhei and Reiko(these 2 will have a hard time)**

"Hey,guys, check this out. Takaya's _**crrrush **_just texted him."said Shuuhei, snatching his brother's phone before the tone woke him up from his nap.

"It says,'Help,Momo's ..."

"What?Momo what?"like fire burned his skin, Kirasagi jumped up from his chair when he heard the red-head's name.

"It says you guys met up with... umm... Haruka Shizimaka, didn't you? You know,"Shou added, when he saw the confused faces of his brothers,"the heir of the Werewolf Kingdom, Worlocke."

"THE heir of Worlocke?!"Kirasagi jumped up again, not like fire burning in his skin but like his enemy, kittens, suddenly jumped on his lap and began licking its rear end.

"Way I heard it, his little sister has a pet KITTEN."Shuuhei teased Kirasagi a bit.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT KITTENS!"Kirasagi went back to his bedroom.

"Yeah, ANYTHING like if his GIRLFRIEND is taken by the squirrel, he'll still agree with it."whispered Takaya.

They both chuckled and went back to their own bedrooms.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Did anyone see my phone?"

"NOPE."

Well... he ended up searching it in a container with rice because it dropped into the basin filled with water last night.

* * *

**THAT MORNING...**

"Hey,guys, I'm going first, okay? I have umm... a meeting."Momo reached the door while shouting to her friends.

"Yeah!Rucchan is still being a pig!Go on!"Reiko shouted back.

Momo smiled as she went out. Reiko has improved alot. She has became more talkative(in a nice way) and fun to be with like they are her own family. Momo's hair untangled and she breathed in the fresh air.

"Ahh... so this is what its like in the 50's without pollution... but its still not cool..."

Momo saw Kirasagi in a distance and her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she is sure that he will hear her. In some way, Momo feels relieved he's alone. Momo called him while waving her hand at him since he's about 5 feet from her. He heard her and waved back, smiling.

Momo was really blushing and her heart thumping when he's approaching her, with his bag flipped back his shoulder, his long orange hair tied in a low ponytail.

Momo is prepared for this so she brushed her teeth TWICE this morning, making sure her teeth are pearly white, swallowed some mints to keep her breath fresh and minty, wore an off-the-right-shoulder red shirt that stops a few inches under her breasts(which makes her belly button noticeable) a pair of tight red shorts that ends at her thighs and also a pair of red sneakers. The reason?Well, she knows Kirasagi's favorite color is red, so she wants to make an impression. Oh, yeah, her hair is untied and her front hair reached under her eyebrows(she didn't clipped her hair today).

"Good morning... Akatsutsumi."Kirasagi looks glad to see her too.

"Morning... Hyuga nii-san..."

Then it turns to an awkward silence.

* * *

**(NOW, we'll be focusing on Kirasagi. Just now we're focusing on Momo, now its Kirasagi's turn!)**

As to not bore her, Kirasagi decides to spice things up.

"So, uh, you okay? I MEAN, you know... after what happened yesterday..."Kirasagi feels like racking his brain to try brainstorming conversations girls like.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just noticed there's a scar on your umm... cheek. Mind if I... t-take a closer look?"Momo asked nervously, playing with her hair.

Kirasagi was flaming when Momo suddenly reached out and touched the scar which HURT LIKE HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!

"Akk!"

"Oops!Sorry!Sorry!I-I hope it doesn't hurt..."

"No, no, its okay. I was just persistent when it comes to medicine..."

"Oh, I see. So, wanna head to school?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh, ladies first."

When Momo's head was turned to the front, Kirasagi had a major silent tantrum.

'YOU STUPID IDIOT FUCKER WHO CAN'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE COMPLICATED MIND OF A FEMALE IS!'

"Hyuga nii-san? Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah!Coming!"

Somewhere, near their school, a dark figure noticed the two's conversation and hissed in disagreement.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!THROUGH THICK AND THIN SHE WILL BE MINE ALL ALONE!"the figure vanished as they reached the school.

* * *

**RUCCHAN AND TAKAYA**

Running with her mouth full with chewed toast, Rucchan is heading her way to school while thinking,

"MAN, those 2 can be annoying AND impatient!Can't they just wait for me, for once!"

She rounded a corner but then saw her worst nightmare, TAKAYA. Rucchan is frantically looking for another way while swallowing her toast. The reason is that she is wearing a tight shirt similar to that of Momo's but the sleeves are baggy and it is green with fishnets covering the stomach and a green pair of torn long tight, skinny pants. Her hair is left untied parted to the left side but soon, the perverted fucker, Takaya noticed her sexiness.

Rucchan bolted for it. Takaya smirked and chased after that sexy ravenette.

'Shit, he's gaining up!'

Takaya reached out his hands to grab Rucchan and he succeeded.

He held Rucchan really close to him. Now, they're in the deserted park that is abandoned and was going to be constructed to an apartment building. Rucchan has been here before. Takaya clasped his hand on Rucchan's mouth, shutting her up. Then, he dragged her to a nearby forest. Rucchan tried to free herself but all was in vain.

She can feel him breathing down her neck, making her body tingle. "Matsubara..." she can hear him whispering her name in her ear as he hugged her tighter. Rucchan gritted her teeth to keep from making a sound, a sound that Takaya will know that scares her.

"You sent me that text, didn't you."

"So, what if I did?"

Takaya placed his chin on Rucchan's shoulder while playing with her hair and enjoying the aroma coming out from her hair.

"Forgive me but I realized you are one beautiful lady."

Rucchan gritted her teeth more and swiped her body, loosening her grip from him. Now she is facing him, much closer as she had not moved an inch from the position she is in.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Lady."Rucchan was bewitched so she can't make a threatening tone which makes Shou pleased more.

"So you DO like my appearance."Takaya smirked.

"What?!N-No!"

"Well, I do like your appearance too."Takaya placed his hands into his pockets and licked his lips.

He cornered her to a tree; the biggest tree there is. He slammed his hands beside Rucchan's head on both sides. Rucchan was terrified, she had never been in this scene before.

Takaya neared her, until the only space between them is the dust particles in the air.

Rucchan quickly placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away(while resisting the pink blush that is smeared across her face). Well, she made it obvious that she want to push him away, but not his FACE.

**Chu **

**Muaks, my dear readers! Thank you guys SO much for not being angry at me for updating so late!Okay, I promise I'll try to be punctual in updates, okay smooches? Thx! You guys make me sho happy :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Last chapter, Takaya(BUTCH, I changed it this time)cornered Rucchan to a tree and has a thought on kissing her but what really happened after that?**

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES :-(**

"HEY, YOU!"

Takaya flinched at that voice and swiped to see who was behind him and he saw Reiko and had a bit of hatred. "What do you think you're doing to Rucchan?!" Reiko came over fuming. WOW, Reiko thought, she has grown braver. Takaya released his hands and placed a hand into his pocket while the other hand is scratching his head. "I'm not doing anything, just..." he looked over at Rucchan,smirking,"... talking." Then he walked away.

Reiko looked at him with disgust but when he turned around the corner, she grinned and went near to Rucchan,"OMG OMG OMG, did you see what he did?! He just TALKED to you! He SO likes you! And did you see him smirking to you?! OMG, I'm SO telling the girls!" Rucchan was blushing because, well, its true she had a crush on Takaya. She didn't tell her friends that, in case they told their counterparts and their counterparts tell him. She liked Takaya and she doesn't want him to think that she's a loser and wanted to spread false rumors around school.

"Don't tell the girls, Reiko." Rucchan told Reiko before she could press the send button.

"Why?" Reiko asked, with her head full of questions.

"Well..." Rucchan racked her brains,"He's a celebrity, you don't want them... I mean his fans, to go..." more racking,"... like think we're an item or anything..." Reiko looked at her like an idiot but she get her idea and sighed. She put her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Reiko looked at the time,"It's 5 minutes until school starts." Rucchan grabbed her bag and hurried off to school with Reiko.

* * *

"Hoo, thank goodness we ran for 2 minutes." out of breath, Rucchan managed to breath out. Reiko, whom Rucchan trained to run 2 laps around the condominium for 2 weeks got used to running. "Yeah,"Reiko said, almost as out of breath as Rucchan,"Hadn't ran that much with you."Rucchan smiled. Reiko had never been this happy. Its been a month that she moved to Japan and her Japanese skills improved and her French is top notch. Suddenly a question popped up in Rucchan's mind.

"Reiko-chan... where are your parents?"

Reiko flinched and Rucchan could've seen that look of depression before she smiled and replied,"They died in a car crash." Rucchan can see she had bad memories and had no intention of continuing further so she shifted back to her seat.

Unknown to her, they are having their second semester exam 2 weeks later and they haven't started studying! Rucchan had to work on her languages, Momo had to study French, Miya had to learn German and Reiko had to work on her History. It seems like NONE of them are excellent in all the subjects! During recess, Rucchan voiced out her opinion,"So, girls, I was thinking, how about if we make a study group?"

Reiko and Miya nodded but Momo shook her head.

"I agree with the idea but languages needed aid and even if we can teach you, its not like we know a lot to answer your languages questions." Reiko, Rucchan and Miya all got what she meant. They categorized whom is good at what.

Reiko is good at French, Momo and Miya is good at Japanese and Rucchan's passable language is just English.

"See what I mean?" Momo said, with a pencil in her mouth. "Yeah, none of us are good in German." Rucchan sighed, covering her face. "Being in an international school sure is tiring." Miya had an idea pop on her head. She excused herself and went outside until lunch was over.

* * *

"Miya-chan,"whispered Momo to Miya,"What have you found out?" Miya looked at her and replied,"I asked Shou to help our German, Takaya to help our English, Shuuhei to help our History and Kirasagi to help our French." Momo blushed in embarrassment because once Kirasagi knows how bad her French was, he's gonna laugh.

"But we're starting tomorrow morning at 2." Miya said while continuing her studies. Momo thought,"It wont be a bad thing... right?"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
2:00PM  
**

"I said I wanna wait until they come back." Rucchan told Takaya that she wanna wait for Momo and Miya and the rest of her friends before they continue their study group. She's sitting across him, with her back at the counter.

"But I wanna teach you early, sexy," Rucchan flinched,"Then I can continue my activities earlier." He leaned against the table and lowered his head near Rucchan's. She arched back and avoided him so he smirked and chuckled a bit. She sure is cute.

"Anyway, read this." Takaya gave Rucchan some cursive writing and asked her to read it.

"F-F-Fredor-r-rin w-w-went to buy s-some e-e-eggs at the m-m-market."Rucchan stumbled most of the words. Takaya sighed but satisfied. He will teach and BE with her longer.

* * *

"I like you, Miya-chan."

Shou just confessed to Miya after their study group.

Miya blushed and didn't say a word. She opened her mouth to speak and she said,"Shou-kun... I'm-I'm... not ready for a boyfriend so... c-c-can you wait until AFTER our fifth year here?" Shou thought she reject him,"Okay... I understand... Sorry for bothering." sadly, he turned away and headed for the stairs when she spoke again,"But, Shou-kun..." He put on a fake, unconcerned face and looked at her,"Yes?" Miya kept quiet for a while before she said,"I lik- I mean I..." He looked at her again. "N-Nothing..."

He smiled and reached out a hand for her to take,"Ladies first?" Miya blushed and giggled before taking his hand and let him lead her to the stairs, her blond curly locks flying in the wind.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, FOLKS! **

**And I'm sorry its a short chapter but I'll try to do my best to make it long in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Last chapter, the boys agreed to teach the girls before their second semester exams and Shou confessed to Miya. We're gonna see if she accepts it or not! And now, they planned something to prove if their love is worth it or not. What is that "CRAZYLICIOUS IDEA" that Momo thought of?  
**

* * *

"HE JUST CONFESSED?!" The girls shouted back home when Miya told them Shou confessed to her that he likes her.

"Did you say anything?!" Momo wanted to know.

"Well... not really..." Momo lowered her eyes,"But I asked him to wait... just to see..." Reiko squealed because she loves moments like these.

"Are you gonna accept it, Miya-chan?" Reiko questioned, with stars for eyes. Miya couldn't say for sure but she knew what to say,"Well... Of course I would! He's the nicest guy I ever know... besides... *sigh*" Rucchan KNOWS she's thinking about Mitch but what can she do? He said he thinks of her as a little sister rather than a lover. Besides, he already got a girlfriend, a little Chinese girl called Amy Tan. Miya thinks she's lovely but she can't help but feel a little hatred in her heart towards Amy.

"Miya, you're overreacting, besides, I KNOW that Shou would do ANYTHING, even give up his bad boy issues," Rucchan tried to encourage her. "Which, BTW, means he is TOTALLY into you."

Suddenly Momo got an idea.

"I know, I have ONE CRAZYLICIOUS idea that you guys are gonna SO love!"

* * *

"-AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z ARE BACK! ALONG WITH THEIR NEW MEMBER, BRIETTA, THEY STILL STAND STRONG AS THE PROTECTOR OF TOKYO CITY. NOW, WE HAVE HERE, THE NEWEST MEMBER, BREITTA, REPRESENTING THE COLOR YELLOW, TO INTERVIEW WITH US ABOUT HER. MISS BRIETTA, WOULD YOU MIND SHARING US YOUR CHILDHOOD DAYS?"

Kirasagi turned off the TV before Brietta could talk and he threw the remote control to the floor.

"I thought you said they're DEAD!" Takaya said, coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. Kirasagi shot him a dirty look and half-talk half-yelled at him,"I don't mean the GIRLS, you idiot, I meant the POWER!" Which was a big fat lie because when the girls DID retired, rumors spread that they are dead and now here they are, alive and kicking. The girls might not know but the boys accidentally knocked over a chemistry set before and the chemicals, which enhances growth in animals, managed to be swallowed by them and not only it makes them older but makes them mature.(The chemist who made the chemicals was beyond HAPPY)

SO, back to the girls. If they CAN retire, it means they MUST possess a normal life because if they are superheroes FOREVER, they CANNOT retire. So there MUST be a human body that they can take advantage of. "Clever, just clever." muttered Kirasagi under his breath. He took the remote control and switched on the TV again.

"-THE GIRLS NOW HAVE DECIDED TO FIGHT CRIME PART TIME INSTEAD OF FULL TIME BECAUSE OF... HMM... I SEE..." The reporter paused when Brietta whispered into his ear. "OKAY, THEY WILL FIGHT CRIME PART TIME INSTEAD OF FULL TIME BECAUSE THEY HAVE PLACES TO GO THAT NEEDED CRIME FIGHTING. WOW! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z ARE SO POPULAR, THEIR NAME HAS GOTTEN VIRAL ALL OVER THE WORLD!" Kirasagi smirked. He knows they are lying. They MUST be too busy with school and homework to become a full time superhero.

"Boys, we're going to have fun."

* * *

"You. Are. INSANE! They bought the bait and now they're coming for us. THEY'RE BOYS, guys! How can you fight boys who overgrew you overnight?!" Reiko, Brietta, shouted at them after they received the letter the boys wrote. It was typed and folded neatly which raises their suspicion. "Well," Miya said, encouraging,"What's done is done. Lets just hope for the best." Momo sighed but decided to follow Miya's advice. They had no choice since its already beginning of their fight.

Before they know it, they heard car crashes, car alarms sounding and they knew that's their cue to help the citizens. They spotted the boys. They've changed. They've gotten older and bigger. Their clothing have changed. Their sleeves are no longer long-sleeved but short-sleeved. Their trousers are the same except that its tighter than their old ones. The colors are the same except darker. Brick was the first to notice the girls and he smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls Z." Brick stated which stopped the boys from their actions and dropped everything. Butch smirked at Buttercup. "So, ditched your short hair, huh, Buttercup?" Buttercup just glared at him. Brietta was not surprised to see Shuuhei as a Rowdyruff since she also has become a Powerpuff. "So... scared to get outnumbered by the Powerpuff Girls Z, huh? Who's this... new member?" mocked Brietta.

"The name's Black. And DON'T make fun of me." Shuuhei snapped at Brietta. Brietta, not being used to being snapped at, flinched a little but regained her composure before they notice it.

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Buttercup lunged at Butch, meaning to knock him down. Blossom threw her yo-yo at Brick, meaning to hit him. Bubbles swung her staff at Boomer. Brietta, being new, took her katana out and pounced at Black. All of them missed. When Buttercup swung her hammer at Butch, he disappeared and appeared about 5 meters behind her. Blossom, although the speed of her yo-yo is quite fast, Brick managed to block it with his hand. As for Bubbles, her bubbles barely hit Boomer. Black took out a similar katana and blocked Brietta's attack.

"Who would've think heroes this weak defeated Him?" Brick mocked at the girls. He threw Blossom's yo-yo out of his way like its an annoying fly buzzing around his head. He snapped his fingers, signaling his brothers to do their "plan". The boys smirked at the girls and disappeared, well at least to human eyes. The girls gripped their weapons cautiously. Its grown quiet... Deadly quiet...

"Kyaa!" Blossom shrieked as they see Brick pushed her forcefully then disappear again. "Blossom, are you al-" Buttercup tried to make sure that Blossom is alright but she got pushed by Butch, almost losing her balance and fall. This happened with Bubbles and Brietta. Finally, they were cornered, huddled together. The girls put Bubbles in the middle because, no offense, but her bubbles are not affecting any of them! Brietta felt scared. She doesn't wanna lose her friends! She gripped her katana with trembling hands.

"KYA!" Bubbles disappeared from the middle. The girls start to panic.

"Bubbles! Where are you?!" They can hear no reply. Just evil laughs from the boys. Buttercup tried to swallow her pride.

"Okay, Rowdyruffs! You win! Now hand over Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled at the boys, hoping they would hear her.

"Kya! Girls! Help!" The girls looked up. She was up the Tokyo Tower with Boomer. Her hands are tied behind her and she was dangling in mid-air with the other end of the rope grasped by Boomer's hand.

"Boomer, let her go." Brietta was afraid Bubbles would die like that.

"Let go? Here? Sure." He removed a finger from the rope.

"Kya! No! Don't drop me!" Bubbles shouted with tears in her eyes. Blossom felt a bit of guilt in her. If she hadn't suggested that "crazylicious idea" of hers, she wouldn't put Bubbles in trouble.

"What do you want, Rowdyruffs?!" Buttercup is starting to panic. If he dropped Bubbles, even if they were flying, they might not make it in time.

The other 3 rowdyruffs appeared behind Boomer. They were smirking and Brick spoke up,"I want to know, Powerpuffs." The girls looked at Blossom since he's looking at her and basically talking to her. Blossom noticed Bubbles slipping. She has to be quick. "What is it?!" She shouted louder than she wanted. Still, Brick didn't even flinch. He reappeared directly in front of her.

"I want to know who you REALLY are AND," he added,"I want you girls to STOP being Powerpuff Girls FOREVER." Blossom listened, her eyes wide but she had no choice. Its either status or life. She sighed. "If we stop being Powerpuff Girls, will you let Bubbles go?" Brick smirked. "Well... literally." He snapped his fingers and Boomer let go of Bubbles. She was falling and Brietta and Buttercup flew after her. Blossom felt regret. She just gave up their identity as superheroes. She snapped out of it when she heard screams.

"NO!" Blossom flew to the bottom of Tokyo Tower, ignoring Brick. Please let her be alright... She has to be alright... Blossom desperately thought. Please let at least Buttercup or Brietta catch her before she fall...

Please...

... Please...

... I beg you...

... No...

* * *

**What did Blossom see?! How will the boys react to their identities?!  
**

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 7  
**

**"Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could talk this out together!" **

**"No, I don't wanna hear anything again. I can't... I can't risk the lives of my friends."**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Last chapter, the Rowdyruff Boys Z fought with the Powerpuff Girls Z, not knowing the girls are actually Momo, Miya, Rucchan and Reiko! What happens? Lets find out.**

* * *

"NO!"

Please let them be safe...

... Please...

... No...

Butch was holding Buttercup by the neck, Brietta was on the ground with her katana blocking Black's katana, who is above her. Bubbles was on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Blossom! Run!" Brietta shouted to Blossom but she had no time left. She was knocked down really forcefully by a blow behind her head. No doubt that Brick hit her with a bat. She was bleeding. She made sure that Bubbles is alright. Thank goodness that Bubbles managed to keep her head uninjured but her body is bleeding heavily. Boomer removed the ropes with a satisfying smirk. Before Blossom passed out, she heard Brick whisper in her ear,"I want my revenge." and her eyes closed, pain throbbing in her head. Buttercup was suffocating. Brietta tried to get Black off of her but he was too strong and if she slipped out to help Buttercup, there's a high chance her throat will be cut.

"Black... let go of me!" Brietta tried to persuade Black but she got no response and he pressed his katana on hers harder. "No way. I've heard what your friends did to my brothers." Brietta was surprised. He wasn't even sweating. He looked perfectly fine. But Brietta, she looked over to Buttercup and she can see she's passing out for Butch already let her drop to the floor.

"Brietta..." Buttercup croaked,"... Get away..." Brietta knew why. The professor said that if all of the teammates are not using their power during a battle, their belts will deactivate and return them to normal. Then their belts needed to be recharged. Brietta summoned all of her energy, despite being tired, and pushed Black away from her. In a flash, she was flying away with her remaining strength.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain at her side. Her side was bleeding! It must've been slashed by Black's katana when she was escaping! She held her side, hoping the bleeding will stop before she pass out. She has to go to the professor's lab as soon as possible and try to keep the girls' belts activating. The Rowdyruff Boys must NOT know their identity! Her eyesight became blurry. Her blood is dripping from her fingers. She can't stand it. Her legs gave way and her body fell. She waited for the impact to happen but as far as she can remember, she didn't feel any impact.

* * *

Black caught Brietta before she fell.

"Ugh, if only she wasn't THIS weak." He carried her over to his brothers and placed her near them. Brietta felt the impact and managed to open her eyes to see what they did. She saw Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom beside her. She muttered, loud enough for them to hear. "You guys just don't know what you're doing..." Then she went unconscious. The boys smirked. But Brick was pissed off. "We didn't get to know their identities! Now what are we gonna do?!" Before he could think up a plan, the girls' belts start to beep.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, DEACTIVATING, DEACTIVATING, DEACTIVATING"

The girls' clothes start to fade away and return to their normal clothes. Their belts are turning grey, and soon, the boys see Momo, Miya, Rucchan and Reiko on the floor.

"W-What?!"

* * *

*DII*

*DII*

Reiko opened her eyes and letting the light shining into her eyes.

"I'm in... the hospital?"she thought. She remembered her bleeding side and saw that she was wearing hospital clothes, she felt bandages over her wound. She felt relieved. Why is she here? She remembered passing out on the concrete floor. She looked around and saw some doctors crowding an unconscious patient. She see Rucchan and Momo. Rucchan had an oxygen mask on. Probably to help her breathe instead of suffocating. Momo looked fine just her head wrapped up in bandages.

Reiko managed to catch a glimpse of what the doctors are doing. She can see Miya's blond hair. They were checking on Miya. She got the most injuries, falling down from Tokyo Tower but didn't suffer any brain injuries. Miya seemed to be covered in bandages. She tried to get up but she felt a warm hand pushing her down. She remembered this feeling.

... Shuuhei...

"Reiko-san..." Reiko didn't know why but the sound of his voice made her eyes well up in tears. She remembered how menacing his eyes were. That evil smirk when he watched Bubbles fall from the tower. His grip that hurts her wrist so much. She swiped Shuuhei's hand away from her body and she refused to face him. She slammed her head face down on her pillow and tried to dry her unknown tears there. She tried to stifle a sob but Shuuhei, being an unknown being, can hear it loud and clear. He wanted to comfort her but he's hurt her so many times...

"Reiko-san?" Reiko's eyes welled up more. She couldn't bear the feeling that is so overwhelmed inside her to leave. She thought she could trust him again. She can't hold back but started sobbing. The doctors, seeing that she is with someone, continued their check up on poor Miya. Shuuhei didn't know what to do. He sat there, staring at her with a guilty look. She finally turned her head to see if he was gone but he was there, staring at her. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Why are you even here..." she managed to say. Shuuhei gave her the look that said isn't-it-obvious before clearing his throat to say,"I-I just came t-to... um... check up on... you... guys." Reiko SO didn't bought it. "Liar,"she said,"You just came here to make my life more miserable." Shuuhei was hurt to hear that, especially when he liked her at first sight. He longed to kiss her lips, touch her silky waist-length hair and hear her laugh but now he knew his chance for doing so has gone low. WAY low.

He scratched his head, brainstorming ideas to talk to girls as complicate as her.

"So... you alright?" Shuuhei asked. Reiko peeled her head off the pillow and gave him a look that shouted isn't-it-obvious(**A/N: I purposefully made them do the same face.**) "Do I LOOK alright?" He looked at her body and saw nothing(probably because her bandages are UNDER her clothing.) "Yes, you LOOK alright but don't FEEL alright." He snickered. Reiko felt a smile on her face. Maybe he isn't the kind of guy she thinks he is- wait, don't fall for him, don't fall for him, just don't. "Sort of like that..." Reiko muttered then they stared at each other until they hear someone call her name.

"Reiko..." Reiko turned to see Rucchan's eyes opened halfway. She gestured her to stay away from Shuuhei because her voice is muffled due to the oxygen mask. One doctor realized she's awake and rushed over to her. She asked her questions. "Do you feel alright?" Rucchan nodded. "Can you breathe well?" Rucchan tried and yes, she's alright. The doctor smiled and carefully removed the oxygen mask from her. Rucchan took a deep breath and yes, she is perfectly okay.

The doctor then turned off the equipment and went to help Miya. Momo was still unconscious. Rucchan glared at Shuuhei and whispered-shouted at Reiko. "What do you think you're doing?! You know that he nearly killed you, right?" Reiko flash backed those memories. His dark smirk. That katana covered with her fresh blood. Her side felt like burning stings. Her eyes began to well up. Rucchan opened her mouth to talk again but someone cleared his/her throat behind her.

"Ahem." Rucchan looked back. A new doctor smiled at her. He looks like to be in his mid-60s and from Rucchan's description, he looks like a professor that has been working in the hospital for years.

"How are you feeling, dear?" he asked in a kind voice. Rucchan nodded. "I feel fine." The doctor then turned his gaze to Reiko. "What about you, dear?" Reiko smiled and said,"Yes, I'm alright." The doctor then told her that her wound on her side seemed deep so she shouldn't apply pressure on it if she wants it to heal faster. She nodded and assured the doctor she won't. The doctor then went to check on the doctors operating Miya. Bored that Reiko was ignoring him, Shuuhei placed both his elbows on the bed, using his hands to support his head.

One of the doctors nodded his head as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. In her mind, Rucchan can guess he's the Head Doctor of the hospital. The Head Doctor smiled and patted the doctor on the back. The other doctors then departed one by one. Except for the Head Doctor. He sat at a nearby chair, looking at Miya. Then, Shou came in, probably looking for Miya. He hurt her real bad. Rucchan, at the sight of Shou, leaped out of the bed and sized him up.

"Listen, wise guy, I don't wanna see YOU near Miya. I don't like the way you look at her and I don't want her to get hurt." Rucchan shot at him in one breath. Shou looked at her and said,"Let me pass." But Rucchan didn't even move. "I'm asking you to leave,"Rucchan threatened,"I don't believe SHE wants to see YOU after the 'fateful' event yesterday." Shou looked hurt but then Takaya came in and - being stronger than Rucchan - grabbed Rucchan's wrist and dragged her to the bed.

Shou saw this opportunity and dashed over to Miya's side. Just as Shou rushed past her, Momo opened her eyes and she winced in headache pain. She clutched it with both hands.

"Urgh... M-M-M-Miya-san..." she looked around to see if Miya is around. The first thing she thought about was Miya's wounds and her falling from the Tokyo Tower.

"Momo-san!" Rucchan tried to get up but Takaya held her down. Momo's head ached terribly and she lied down. It soothed a little but still hurts badly. The Head Doctor must've heard her groan. He turned at her and stood next to her. "How do you feel, my dear?" Momo looked at him and she smiled. Her head is throbbing and she feel like dying.

"My head hurts..."Momo replied. the doctor smiled. "Ahh~, you are under tremendous stress. Why not talk to your friends here." Momo realized her friends were right beside her but in weird positions. Takaya was holding both of Rucchan's shoulders while Rucchan had her elbow supporting her upper part of her body. Reiko was lying down, heads down and Shuuhei had his elbows on Reiko's bed. Momo didn't notice her mouth was a little agape and her eyes screamed "what the hell?!". Shuuhei called for Kirasagi and he didn't appear. Not a single soul.

Then, Takaya sighed and went outside, dragging Kirasagi inside.

"Kirasagi, brother or not, APOLOGIZE." Takaya and Shuuhei said the last word at the same time. Kirasagi, with an ego too big, just can't apologize. "Well, I didn't hear a sorry from both of you!" he said as he tried to escape from Takaya's grasp but this brother worked out every night and morning just to be stronger than his brothers. "At least we showed up." Takaya shoved Kirasagi near Momo and he could see that she was displeased.

"I have nothing to speak to you." huffed Momo as she looked at Miya. The Head Doctor was still sitting there. 'Strange,' she thought,'He should be heading towards his day off by now.' Kirasagi looked embarrassed. Probably his ego lifespan has decreased into half. "Well, YOU don't have to open your mouth if you don't want to,"he added sarcastically,"Besides, its not like I'm gonna talk to you anyway." Momo looked furious but she let it go.

"Miya dear, how are you feeling?"

They heard the doctor talking to Miya and they swished their head to where the curtains drawn half of Miya's body.

"Urgh... It hurts..." Miya rubbed her shoulder. Must've been twisted.

"Don't worry, dear. The pain will go away in no time." The doctor didn't glance at the peering eyes of the boys and the girls, trying to get a look at Miya. Rucchan, seeing that Takaya got off-guard, kicked the blanket off of her and dashed to where Miya was. She ignored Shou and pushed him towards the back.

"Rucchan..." Miya turned her head towards Rucchan. The doctor put on a smile although he looked hurt. "Ahh~, you must be Miya-san's friend, Kaoru Matsubara, yes?" Rucchan nodded.

"I'm Miya's grandfather, Shou Goutokuji."The doctor introduced himself, whose voice rang loud and clear in the room.

"Shou?" Rucchan echoed. "Shou?" Momo heard. "Why Shou?" Reiko put up her head. "Shou?" Kirasagi said. "Brother's name?" Takaya and Shuuhei snapped at each other. "My name?" Shou replied.

The doctor nodded. "Indeed, a particular name, no?" he said, smiling again.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

**Okay... I think I should STOP the sneak peeks before I even WRITE the story! So, here's last chapter;  
Looks like Momo's CRAZYLICIOUS idea is to catch the boys' attention for revenge - or rather proof. But - being stupid - the boys didn't want to compare the girls with their powerpuff selves. Stupidity and laziness could cost a lot more than hard work and diligence.  
**

* * *

_I'm Goutokuji Shou, Miyako Goutokuji's grandfather. _

His voice rang loud and clear in Hyuga Shou's mind, like it has just been heard. He realized his name was the same name of Miya's grandfather and why is he freaking out? So what if his name is the same as Miya's grandfather? He didn't know either. Something made him worry about the name similarities. He tried to shrug it off but couldn't.

_A particular name, no?_

What does he mean by "particular"? Does it mean that this was not a coincidence or what? Does he know something that he doesn't know about Miya? 'Shou' means 'to soar' like 'soaring towards his dreams' and he could see Miya's grandfather had soared to his dream, a doctor. Had he? Was that what he felt? No, that's not what he was worrying about. His mind told him something... something wrong...

"I can't believe that someone could do this to my dear Miya... She's the only one I've left in my family..." The tears can be visible behind the glasses of the doctor. "Ever since her grandmother died... I thought that at least I have my granddaughter... my beautiful Miya..." he held his granddaughter's hand. "But now I don't know if she'll survive..." All of them gasped. What does he mean... SURVIVE? "Sir! I mean, Mr. Goutokuji, is there any hope for Miya to continue to live?" _Please say yes..._ "I don't know, boy. The report has shown that she might not live for more than a year-" Shou grabbed the doctor's collar. "Why?! Why can't she live for more than a year?! She's perfectly healthy! She-" The doctor calmly removed Shou's hand. He looked guilty but he shrugged it off, he saw worse in his doctor years. "I know you're worried about her but..." his tears rolled down his old wrinkled cheek. "She had a tumor in her brain that I never know... and its on the second stage... it might be too late to operate on her... Even if she survive, she'll be in a vegetative state... I'm sorry, kid..." Shou looked like the doctor just killed all of them. He ran out of the room and out to the park before anyone could follow him.

Shou sat on the park bench and looked at the couples walking around, sweet and cute. He sighed, this summer sure had a lot of couples, despite the heat... He tried to look at the trees or nature or even other girls to get the pain in his heart off. But every time he look at the sky, he see Miya's eyes. When he looked at the trees, he remembered when he and Miya was there, laughing their hearts off at each others' jokes. And when he looked at other girls, he only remembered Miya. And-

A searing pain ripped through his brain. Crap... his other blood-sucking self is taking control. He had "quarantined" himself from blood in fear "it" - his blood-sucking self - would not appear but the blood that Miya bled out last night was too much for him to control. He got this... this "curse" after Mojo tried one of his "reviving Him thing".

* * *

_2 years ago..._

_THAT NIGHT..._

_"Gimme the screwdriver, boys!" Mojo hurled his hand out for his "sons" to give him a screwdriver. Shou was sleeping like a log, Takaya was busy doing his... umm... homework(more like doodling on the book) and Shuuhei had his headphones on and he don't LIKE it being pulled off of his head. Kirasagi sighed, still reading his book, took the screwdriver and tossed it __towards Mojo. He was tired of him. Though he made it loud and clear, Mojo still insist the boys live with him in his ugly, fugly, dirty lair."Family," he said,"You'll get used to it," he says. Well, the boys are TIRED of getting USED to Mojo and Him! Their other brothers all studied their brains off just to get a scholarship to various places(and planets) and LEAVE that stupid lair! Among all of them, Takaya is the only one who didn't mind living there. "Its dirty, yes but we can leave later," He just likes to steal food in Mojo's packed fridge in the middle of the night.  
_

_"I think this will work!" Mojo suddenly jumped out. Its not surprising, really, NOT, to see a huge contraption/machine/disaster in Mojo's "working place". Its just one of Mojo's unsuccessful machines to bring Him back to life. 'It'll just fail, alright,' thought Kirasagi ,'Just another normal day...' he returned back to his seat. Mojo, this time, has no intention to bring Him back to life, this time is something different, something deadly. He began putting things, like rat fur, pig intestines, a deadman's heart and all other eeyucky things. He pressed on a button and a large steam appeared from one of the pipes, which is still no surprise to either of the boys. Mojo gathered food from the fridge and put it on a table near the machine. Suddenly, the machine moved around in all directions and lastly went 'KABOOM!' which is always no surprise to the boys._

_Shou awoke from the boom and Shuuhei hated noise so he took his headphones off and Takaya was gonna shout at Mojo without glancing when Mojo suddenly gave a triumph whoop. _

_"Sons, boys, sons! Look! Look!" The boys, not hurrying at all went to where Mojo was. Though the boys contained no surprise, Mojo was looking at something inside the wide door of the machine. When they set eyes on what Mojo was looking, their eyes turned to the size of saucer plates. Inside was a creature, with blood red wings attached to its body. Its hands clutching its head. Mojo looked happy but the boys felt a dark aura that needs to be avoided. That stupid idiot of a Mojo approached it and as he did, a sight of terror caught the boys' eyes. In a flash, the being reached for Mojo's neck and began gulping down mouthfuls of blood until Mojo's heartbeat faded and eventually, stopped. As it was finished, its body began to turn to a human's.  
_

_It look at the boys, now look like a normal human, plus wings. He smiled viciously at Kirasagi. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm an ally of yours." Doubting, Kirasagi took a step back. The human - vampire - took a step forward and snapped his fingers. Immediately, one of the vampire minions held Shuuhei by the neck. Another vampire held a knife to Takaya's neck and another held Shou's arms behind him. Kirasagi was remained intact but the vampire in front of him smiled again. "I do not wish to repeat," the vampires worsened their actions(Shuuhei is suffocating, Takaya's neck bled a little and Shou's arms cracked),"But I'd like you to be my ally, be a vampire, I mean." Kirasagi, helpless in front of this vampire, unwillingly,"Fine, but let them go!" The vampire smirked and another snap of his fingers and the vampire minions disappeared._

_"Stand still, all of you. This might twinge a little." The vampire began doing incantations and as the incantations got louder and louder, the boys felt their head hurt, like splitting, their teeth felt like being pulled one by one and their body felt hot like in a fire. When the vampire finished his incantations, he bit all of them, not drinking their blood but inserting vampire poison into their bloodstreams. Soon, they were on the floor, wincing in pain. "You will now call me your Vampire King." and with a whish of his wings, vanished in sight. The sight was unbearable. Mojo, pale and dead, Kirasagi and his brothers with their eyes red and their canines long like real vampires and black bat wings, big enough to cover their body. _

_"We... We have to survive this..." Kirasagi tried to fight the pain but in vain. Takaya got up and yanked his brothers up. "Guys, we are in need of human blood right now." And they went out, they could see no one. Probably because its nighttime and rarely anybody go out at 12:00 midnight. They could hear sounds and they could smell fresh blood. So thick and so near, they turned to the direction and see a bunch of college students, obviously drunk and had no idea what has happened. The boys each chose their pick, not like they have to choose and began greedily gulping down mouthfuls of blood. The students winced in pain, trying to get them off but all was in vain as vampires have incredible speed and strength. After they're done, the other students are already long gone and shutting themselves up in their bedrooms.  
_

_They were going to look for more when Kirasagi stopped them._

_"We've had enough for tonight. Their blood tastes horrid and I bet if we go hunting tonight, it'll just be as horrid as these." All of them nodded and as they calmed down, their wings began to shrink inside their body and their teeth started to go back to its normal human ones. "I don't want this to happen ever again..." Shou said, worried and scared._

* * *

And the feeling never returned until this day.

_"You can't fight me." _Shou can feel his fang poking out. He has to run away from the public. First will be the teeth, then the eyes and goes the wings. _"Blood is required." _Shou got up and ran into a nearby woods, not far from there but thick enough to hide him. _"You twit..." _Shou could see red everywhere. No matter where he goes, he see red. That blood-lust must've come to him and possessing his body. _"I told you not to go near her..." _Shou came to an abrupt stop. He breathed and panted, trying to calm himself down. His wings are painfully opening up his back skin and threatening to come out. 'I don't want her blood!' he breathed slowly, the pain engulfing him. Slowly, his wings stopped growing out. It shook and shivered and at last, went inside. _"... You fool..." _He opened his eyes. Green grass, brown bark and green leaves. He felt his teeth, sharp but short. Good... He's calmed down.

Shou felt weak. He felt weak and his throat felt like being slashed with a knife. 'I have to endure this,' he thought,'All for Miya's sake...' He tumbled back to the hospital but he tripped over tree roots. Tired, he found a secluded spot and lay his head down. Ahh, rest at last.

_"You can't fight me..." _The voice in his head spoke in a deep and malicious voice. _"You can't deny this." _Shou stood and ran into the forest, away from the people there. _"We are one." _Shou's eyes were red, his fangs poking out and his wings are threatening to burst out. 'No, I don't want her blood!' _"It doesn't matter who's blood it is, as long as its blood." _Shou came to an abrupt stop. He calmed down, his wings shriveled up back into his body, his eyes returned back to normal and his fangs went back to his normal teeth. _"... You... fool..." _The voice died down and Shou was glad of it. He took a deep breath and went back to the hospital.

* * *

"I love you, Rucchan." Rucchan looked at him like he's insane, with a blush creeping into her cheeks. They're alone now. Momo, Reiko and Rucchan were wheeled into different rooms and when the door's closed behind him, Takaya confessed to her. "You just said-" Takaya nodded,"I said I love you, Kaoru Matsubara." Rucchan blushed redder and redder. Takaya, one of the hottest boys in school said that HE loved HER. "But... but... but..." Rucchan's tongue was tied. She can't think up of anything due to shock. She heard him say he loves her and that's it. "I know its sudden but I have been dying to tell you that, Rucchan." he ran his hands through his hair. He's definitely blushing. "So... in the end, I HAVE to tell you, don't I? Or I'll just risk losing..." he glanced over at her,"... Someone." Rucchan chuckled at his shy kitten face.

"Now that I know your so-called secret,"Rucchan teased,"I'm gonna let you on MY secret." Takaya's eyes shot up. "Tell you what, I like you, I do but just as a friend, Takaya. If you'd like our friendship to go further, you're gonna have to wait for me." Takaya nodded slowly,"Will you do that, Takaya? Will you do that for me?" Rucchan asked him, hoping he'd say yes for she's not sure about her feelings for him. Takaya beamed and nodded,"Of course, for you, anything." Rucchan smiled and leaned in to hug him. Though taken aback, Takaya hugged back and Rucchan relaxed in his embrace.

_I wish I could stop time right now..._

* * *

**That seems a little short and I'm really glad all of you reviewed. You guys make me SO happy! And if you guys would like the story to be longer, feel free to drop your opinions and feedback in the review box! And I'm sorry about the sneak peeks. I'm sort of too stupid to check the last chapter before beginning my new chapter. Urgh, I hate myself so much. So, I'll just stop the sneak peeks since they won't be happening anyway. I hate me..  
**

**Enjoy! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 10  
**

**This might or might not be the end. Keep your fingers crossed, people!**

* * *

A week later, Rucchan and Reiko were dismissed from the hospital and 2 weeks later, its Momo who got dismissed and about a month later, then only did Miya was confirmed her wounds are only barely damaged or healing nicely. The girls have to miss school for nearly one whole month due to Miya's condition. The guys have visited them often to check up on how they're doing, especially Shou, he's worried sick about Miya. When they're alright to go back to school, its already fall, nearing winter.

"Wow, the leaves are really beautiful," Miya remarked, while spinning around happily and leaving her friends behind,"Makes me wonder about Mother Nature." Reiko caught up with the spinning blonde and stopped her from taking huge steps,"Before you wonder about Mother Nature," Reiko said, mockingly,"How about wait for your friends?" Miya pouted,"Why? Can't I be happy after a month in that drabby-looking-and-unfashionable white room? Besides, there's no regulations against that, do they?" She added as if she's a know-it-all. Reiko just smiled while rolling her eyes. "Unless you have sustained such an injury." Miya hummed to a tune and began making towards the school gate.

"Let her be, Reiko." Shuuhei grabbed Reiko's hand and kissed her cheek. "She'll be fine." Reiko scoffed,"Like she could. Her granddad'll kill me if I let her go loose." Reiko teasingly slipped her hand away from his and began running after Miya again. Both Shou and Takaya stifled a laugh.

"Ditched, ehh?" Takaya playfully nudged Shuuhei. He smirked back at him. "Like you never did,"Shuuhei teased which pissed Takaya off. "Well, not today that is." "And what difference is that?"

"Okay, you two, Takaya, we are gonna miss our Literature!" Rucchan tried to drag him but he wouldn't budge,"Then let we miss! The teacher is a blockhead, anyway." Rucchan's temper rose and she smacked Takaya at the head. "NO EXCUSES THIS TIME. You get to skip school for a month, saying you have to 'help' me and the girls and you didn't so its not worth it, NOW MOVE IT!" Rucchan, with her strength dragged him into the building. "I WILL REMEMBER THIS, SHUUHEI!" Rucchan snapped back at him,"I said 'ENOUGH'!" Shuuhei smirked at them and didn't realize Momo and Kirasagi just passed by him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Then Shuuhei is up and running, chasing after Reiko who is going after Miya.

"Just another normal day, you say?" Momo said to Kirasagi.  
"I don't know, maybe? Are you feeling alright?" Kirasagi replied and Momo giggled at his concern. "Oh, I'm fine. What we should worry is Miya who might sprain her ankle if she keep twisting like that, Momo turned to Miya.  
"She ain't need worrying from US. She got her boyfriend to look after her and I got YOU to look after." Kirasagi said and Momo blushed slightly.  
"Still acting like a flirt?" Momo teased and Kirasagi pretended he's lost in thought.  
"Hmm, towards you, that is." He smirked at her and she smiled at the sight in front of her.  
"Oh look, your fangirls SO missed you, why not greet them?" Momo replied back, again with the teasing.  
"Wanna join the club?" Kirasagi mocked and Momo lightly hit his arm and he pretended to be in pain. "Flirt,"Momo repeated.  
"That hurts! Are you a girl or what?" Kirasagi teased her which earned him more hits, harder, though he couldn't feel a thing.  
"Don't think lowly of ME!" Momo walked faster,"I hate you, Kirasagi!"  
Kirasagi smirked at that,"I love you too, babe!" Momo flinched at the name but refused to listen. Besides, he is Kirasagi.

xxx

"Miya-chan, how are you faring?" Shou walked beside Miya when he asked. Miya smiled at him and replied,"Oh fine! In fact, I feel GREAT!" As she said the last word, she twirled round and round like a ballerina but then her feet slipped off balance and she began falling. Before she could hit the floor, Shou caught her on time. "Feeling GREAT?" Shou teased and pulled her back up. Miya blushed of embarrassment and she murmured loud enough for him to hear. "Of course I feel great..." Shou chuckled at her. "Aww, come on, Miya, don't be embarrassed! Lets get to class, okay?" Miya feel a little better talking to him. "Yeah!" she perked up,"Let's go!"

Yup, a normal day with their counterparts didn't seem so bad either.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hello, again~~~ I hope you love this story and I hope you comment your feedback or reviews because I'm SO looking forward to it! Since its Christmas soon - aih, wait, I can't... I'll be gone when Christmas comes and I have no wifi to update it TT_TT I MIGHT or might NOT update a Christmas one shot on the 25th of December. I'll keep the draft in my document manager and see if I can update; If I can't, then I'll have to move on the New Year's one shot or make a new story with y new favorite pairing, SPIRITED AWAY'S CHIHIRO AND KOHAKU! I know, I know, I REALLY love this pairing but of course I will still make some more PPGZ X RRBZ ;) **

**If you like it, please tell me what you like about it! if you hate it, please tell me what you hate about it! I look forward to it SO MUCH! Your reviews will help me be a better writer or even better! Thanks for reading! Love you allz!~  
**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


End file.
